Ellas son ¿Mis amigas?
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando 2 amigas de Sora molestan a ella y a su compañero solo por llevarse bien? SORATO
1. Los asientos

Si, ya sé que debería estar haciendo los capítulos de mi otro fic "Diez años no significaron nada" pero ya ven me llego inspiración para hacer esta historia, pero no se preocupen terminare mi otro fic cuando tenga inspiración pero de que lo terminare lo terminare.  
  
Ah! Ya propósito Digimon no me pertenece.  
  
____________________________*_______________________________________  
  
(1)Los asientos.  
  
Escuela Odaiba.  
  
8:45 AM.  
  
Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y a pesar de encontrarse a dos meses de haber iniciado el año escolar, los alumnos estaban (y sé veían) perezosos.  
  
Pero entre el corredor se podía distinguir a dos alumnas hablando  
  
"!Oh no!"Dijo Sadako, ella a pesar de baja de estatura, tenia el cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes, era muy bonita.  
  
Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su carácter pues a ella se le puede describir como "la doble cara", ya que en ocasiones podía ser fastidiosa y en otra agradable.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto su amiga Ayumi, ella tenia el cabello negro tez blanca y ojos castaños, ella también era muy bonita, solo que su carácter era muy diferente al de Sadako, ya que ella era agradable y sincera pero no le gusta que la gente se enoje con ella, por lo tanto nunca le gusta llevar la contraria y a veces se deja llevar por la opinión de otras personas.  
  
"¿Cómo que, que me pasa?",Pregunto enojada Sadako, "¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?"  
  
"Pues hoy es 1º- de Octubre ª le respondió un poco confundida.  
  
Sadako estaba a punto comentar algo cuando alguien más se unió a la conversación.  
  
"¿De que hablan?" Pregunto Sora acercándose a sus amigas.  
  
"Le iba a decir a Ayumi que ocurre hoy" le explico Sadako.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Ayumi preocupada.  
  
"Pues como hoy es primero del mes," explico Sora, "nos asignan nuevos asientos."  
  
"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Ayumi aliviada y molesta a la vez.  
  
"¿Qué acaso no te preocupa?" Exclamo Sadako sorprendida.  
  
"¿Por qué habría de preocuparnos?" Pregunto Sora extrañada.  
  
"Pues veras mi querida Sora,"dijo Sadako en forma sarcástica, "Como es una banca de dos lo más probable es que no sienten con un hombre."  
  
"¿Y que tiene eso de malo?" Pregunto Ayumi mientras veía a su excéntrica amiga.  
  
"Pues que tal si nos sientan con alguien molesto o algún desagradable." Mencionaba Sadako mientras ponía una cara de espanto.  
  
"A veces creo que exageras, Sadako." Dijo Sora mientras se alejaba hacia el salón.  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
Los alumnos estaban recargados sobre la pared esperando que la maestra les asignara su asiento.  
  
¿La primera victima? Sadako.  
  
Parecía que se desmayaría al ver al compañero con el que se sentaría junto a ella.  
  
¿La segunda victima? Ayumi.  
  
Al parecer ella lo tomo con serenidad y calma a diferencia de Sadako.  
  
Y así la maestra fue acomodando a los alumnos uno por uno hasta que solo quedo Sora, aparentemente ella se sentaría sola.  
  
9:15 A.M.  
  
Los alumnos estaban sacando sus útiles.con propósito de empezar la clase, cuando de pronto Matt Ishida entro como un rayo al salón, aparentemente se le había hecho tarde.  
  
Después de darle una explicación a su maestra por el retraso la maestra le asigno su lugar.  
  
"Siéntate junto a Sora." Le indico.  
  
Al oír esto ambos no pudieron evitar pero sonrieron.  
  
Desgraciadamente Sadako noto las sonrisas en la cara de ambos y en ese momento un pensamiento llego a su mente.  
  
"Genial, ya tengo con que molestar a Sora."  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Y ¿qué les pareció? R/R 


	2. El plan de Sadako

Hola a todos! Aquí yo ya regrese con el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Ojala que les guste. Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni Sora ni Yamato me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia, Ayumi ( y Sadako. (Esa ni quien la quiera pero bueno.)  
  
(2) El plan de Sadako.  
  
Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos sé disponían a salir a comer su almuerzo, Sadako y Ayumi salieron disparadas fuera del salón, al igual que los demás. Todos salieron súper rápido menos Sora y Matt. Ellos se quedaron platicando en el salón un rato. **Mientras tanto en la cafetería***  
  
"¿Los viste?" Sadako le pregunto a Ayumi. "¿A quien?" Dijo Ayumi no muy segura. "A Sora y Matt." Dijo Sadako algo desesperada. "Sí, ¿Por qué? Pregunto Ayumi un poco confundida. "Es obvio," dijo Sadako con aire de grandeza, "Que los dos se gustan." "¿De verdad, lo crees?" Pregunto Ayumi no muy convencida de la idea. "Claro, ya lo veras." Dijo Sadako mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga. "Hola!!" Saludo Sora mientras se sentaba enfrente de sus amigas. "Hola." Dijeron sus amigas al unísono "¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sora?"Pregunto Sadako. "Lo siento," se disculpo Sora con una sonrisa, "Es que me quede platicando con Matt en el salón." "¿Con Matt?" Pregunto Sadako suspicazmente. "Sí Sadako, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Le dijo Sora entendiendo que ella tramaba algo. "No, por nada," contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Es solo que nunca te había visto que te llevaras tan bien con un muchacho." "¿Qué insinúas?" Dijo Sora, entendiendo ya su mensaje. "Nada Sora, es solo que pensábamos que a ti te gustaba Matt." Dijo Sadako entre risas. "Bien, pues no es cierto." Dijo Sora algo molesta y con eso se levanto y dejo la cafetería. "Ya ves Sadako," dijo Ayumi enojada, "Ya hiciste enojar a Sora." Y con eso ella también se levantó dispuesta a seguir a Sora. **Fuera de la cafetería***  
  
Sora estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio de la escuela pensando, *Como pudo decir eso Sadako, es obvio que yo solo veo a Matt como un amigo.* De pronto la voz de su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos. "¿Sora?" Preguntó Ayumi preocupada. "¿Estas bien?" "Sí Ayumi." Dijo Sora desanimada. "Lo siento." Dijo Ayumi sinceramente. "No debí haberte hecho enojar." "No fue tu culpa." Le contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa. "Y tú lo sabes." "Pues si, pero aun así yo debí haber detenido a Sadako." "Esta bien." Contesto Sora, "Ya no te preocupes." "Si tú lo dices."Dijo Ayumi feliz por que su amiga ya no estaba enojada. Todo marcho bien durante el descanso y las clases, solo que Sora se limito a hablar del asunto y no le dirigió la palabra a Sadako en todo ese tiempo. **Al terminar las clases*** "Adiós Ayumi, nos vemos mañana." Se despidió Sora antes de alejarse. "Adiós Sora." Dijo Ayumi, y con eso empezó a caminar hacia su casa hasta que se encontró a Sadako en su camino. "Hola Ayumi." Saludo Sadako con una sonrisa algo fingida. "Hola." Se limito a decir Ayumi, ya que estaba algo enojada con Sadako por el incidente de la cafetería. "¿Vas a seguir enojada conmigo o que?" Pregunto Sadako enojada. "¿Cómo no quieres que este enojada contigo?" le dijo Ayumi "Estuviste molestando a Sora todo el tiempo, y ella no te había hecho nada." "Yo no la estaba molestando," Grito Sadako, "Solo estaba preguntándole si le gustaba Matt." "Pues si, pero a ella le molesto." Dijo Ayumi tratando de defender a Sora. "¿Y yo como iba a saber?" Contesto Sadako tratando de hacerse la ofendida. "Lo siento." Dijo Ayumi sintiéndose culpable por haberle gritado a su amiga, "Supongo que no sabías que a Sora le molestaría tanto. "Claro que no." Dijo Sadako, "Yo solo quería saber si a Sora le gustaba Matt, aunque supongo que no. Luego de unos instantes en silencio Sadako volvió a hablar. "Aunque podemos arreglar eso." "¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Ayumi confundida. "Pues si Sora y Matt no se gustan nosotros haremos que se gusten."Sadako explico. "¿Nosotros?" Pregunto Ayumi suspicazmente, "Querrás decir tu, porque yo no te voy a ayudar." "¿Que?" Grito Sadako molesta, "¿No me vas a ayudar?" "No." Contesto sencillamente la joven. "No quiero que Sora se enoje conmigo." Y con eso Ayumi se marcho dejando a Sadako pensando... Ya veras Ayumi, te voy a convencer.  
  
Continuara... ^^ R/R 


	3. Los pensamientos de Ayumi

(3)Los pensamientos de Ayumi.  
  
El fin de semana había pasado tranquilo para todos, pero ya era Lunes y las clases debían comenzar. Pero algo no estaba bien por algún motivo Sora estaba nerviosa por regresar a clases. "No puedo," se dijo, "Algo no esta bien." Ella sentía que desde el incidente con Sadako ya nada seria tranquilo como antes, pero después de unos minutos se armo de valor y ya lista partió hacia la escuela. _______Mientras tanto en la escuela_______ "Hmmmh" se quejo Sadako "Ninguna de las dos a llegado." Al parecer Sadako estaba esperando a Ayumi o a Sora en la escuela pero ninguna de ellas había llegado y Sadako se había empezado a desesperar, de prono vio una silueta muy conocida y rápidamente exclamo: -"Ayumi! Ya estas aquí." "Si," exclamo ella con una sonrisa, "Ya estoy aquí." "No sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando por ti," Dijo su amiga, "Quiero hablar contigo." "¿Sobre que?" Pregunto Ayumi curiosa. "Pues sobre lo de Matt y Sora." Dijo ella esperando su respuesta. "Creí que te había dicho," Dijo Ayumi muy seriamente, "Que no haría nada que le molestara a Sora." "Piénsalo,"insistió Sadako "Los dos pueden gustarse." En ese momento toco la campana y todos se metían rápidamente a sus respectivos salones. "Mira," Dijo Sadako rápido, "No me digas ahorita me dices al final de clases." Y con eso corrió rápidamente al salón. Ayumi se quedo ahí unos segundos pensando cuando oyó la voz de su amiga. "Ayum!," grito la pelirroja, "¿Que haces ahí?, llegaremos tarde a clases." Y con eso las dos corrieron rápidamente al salón. ______Ya en el salón______ Sora y Ayumi se sentaron en sus respectos asientos. Pero Ayumi no dejaba de pensar en lo de la mañana. * ¿Deberé ayudar a Sadako? ¿ y si Sora se enoja? * Ayumi voltio a la derecha y vio a Sadako mirándola a ella con una mirada bastante seria, voltio a la izquierda y vio a Sora platicando con Matt . * ¿Y si era cierto? ¿ Y si Sora y Matt de verdad se gustaban? * Todo era muy complicado ella sabia que Sadako no siempre era una persona confiable pero podría ser que esta vez tuviera razón. Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común, pero el tiempo transcurrió tan rápido que ya era hora de regresar a casa y por lo tanto Ayumi ya debería haber tenido su decisión. Ayumi espero intranquilamente a Sadako hasta que ella apareció. "¿Y bien?" Dijo Sadako "¿Qué has pensado? ¿Cuál es tu decisión?" "Bueno," empezó Ayumi un tanto insegura, " lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que talvez Sora y Matt se gusten así que tal vez no seria mala idea ayudarlos, así que te voy a ayudar." "Genial,"dijo ella alegre "Empezamos mañana." "Promete que no molestaras a Sora."Dijo Ayumi . "OK, OK lo hare." Dijo, aunque su voz no se oía muy convencedora y con eso se marcho. Ayumi se quedo ahí un momento y luego se fue caminando lentamente a casa. Solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. Notas de la autora: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por haberme tardado tanto además quiero agradecerle a toda la gente que me ha apoyado y mandando reviews. MIL GRACIAS!!! R/R. 


	4. Y el plan comienza

(4) Y el plan comienza...  
  
Era Lunes, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y escondidas tras un grande arbusto se encontraban dos jóvenes que ciertamente no actuaban muy discretamente.  
  
"Sigo sin entender." Dijo Ayumi con mucha inseguridad.  
  
"Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto," dijo Sadako vigilando la entrada de la escuela con unos binoculares.  
  
"Si, lo se," Ayumi dio un respiro y siguió "¿Pero tenemos que ser tan obvias?"  
  
"¿Obvias?" dijo la joven con aire de desapruebo, "No ves que estamos en una misión sumamente importante, nadie debe darse cuenta."  
  
"Hay por Dios Sadako casi media escuela se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí."  
  
"Si lo que sea." Dijo Sadako sin prestarle mucha atención.  
  
Entonces vio a Sora sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela al parecer esperando a alguien.  
  
"Ven, vamos Ayumi."  
  
La joven de ojos castaños la siguió.  
  
"Hola, Sora." Dijo Sadako.  
  
"Hola." Contesto Sora con una mirada sospechosa, ella conocía a Sadako bastante bien y verla de ese humor era poco común.  
  
"¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?" Dijo Ayumi bastante sonriente tratando de hacer platica.  
  
"Pues bien, nada fuera de lo común, solo salí con algunos amigos, estuve en la casa lo común." Al oír eso Sadako sonrió.  
  
"Que bien," Dijo Sadako, "Oye Ayumi, ¿Me acompañas por mis libros?" "Claro, luego nos vemos Sora." Grito Ayumi mientras corría.  
  
Cuanto entraron al pasillo de los casilleros Sadako empezó a hablar.  
  
"Bien Ayumi hora de comenzar el plan."  
  
"¿Como?"  
  
"Es tan simple," Dijo Sadako riendo, "Solo averíguame algo."  
  
"¿Qué es?"  
  
"Bien, tienes que averiguarme con quien de sus amigos salió Sora este fin de semana."  
  
" Y por que no le preguntas tu Sadako?"  
  
"Bromeas ¿no? Sabes que no me contestara porque creerá que la molestare."  
  
"Por algo será ¿no?"90  
  
"Ay, Ayumi tu solo ayúdame."  
  
"Ok ,cálmate yo le pregunto."  
  
El timbre sonó, las clases avanzaron lentamente, Sadako venia a Sora constantemente platicar con Matt, y de pronto una racha de celos le entro.  
  
Sora era bastante agradable, atenta, y amiguera, si algo que nunca le faltaba eran amigos, siempre tenia a alguien con quien estar.  
  
En cambio ella, Sadako era distinta, todos sabían que era hipócrita, egoísta, y que rara vez sacaba buenas notas, muchos hasta pensaban que Sora y Ayumi eran sus amigas por lastima.  
  
Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de ella, si, molestarla con su mejor amigo, al punto de que los dos dejaran de hablarse, ya sea por enojo o por que tuvieran miedo de que los molestaran constantemente , era un plan perfecto y era una oportunidad perfecta.  
  
Sin embargo Ayumi tenia otros motivos, ella quería que Sora fuera feliz, y hasta llegaba a pensar que lo que decía Sadako era cierto, talvez los dos se gustaban pero no lo dirían por pena, o porque no sabían como...  
  
De pronto sonó el timbre ya era hora de irse a casa y Ayumi considero que era un momento perfecto para hablar con Sora y conseguir la información.  
  
Espero sentada en la banca a Sora y oyó que se despedía de Matt.  
  
"Hola Sora."  
  
"Hey, ¿Qué tal?"  
  
"Bien, ¿te molesta si camino contigo? Sadako tiene que quedarse para terminar algo y talvez salga tarde."  
  
"No me molesta, al contrario."  
  
Y con ello las dos amigas se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas, iban hablando de muchas cosas y Ayumi considero que era buen momento para preguntarle.  
  
"Oye Sora.."  
  
"¿Si?"  
  
"¿Pasas todos los fines de semana fuera?"  
  
"La mayoría, ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Siempre me he preguntado como tienes amigos disponibles para el fin de semana."  
  
"A pues, supongo que tengo tantos amigos que siempre encuentro a uno disponible."  
  
"Oh, ¿Y con quien sales muy a menudo?  
  
"Pues prácticamente con Matt y su hermano."  
  
"No sabia."  
  
"Lo conozco desde hace ya bastante tiempo y salir a algún lado ya es costumbre."  
  
"¿Y que opinas de él?, porque yo casi no lo trato."  
  
"Pues es un chico bastante agradable y uno de mis mejores amigos, supongo que si no lo conociera de tanto pensaría que somos novios."  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Si no fuera su amiga, debo admitir que seria una de sus locas admiradoras."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Bueno ya debo de irme mi madre ha de estar esperándome, te veo luego."  
  
"Adiós."  
  
Ayumi fue caminando a su casa, lo que había platicado con Sora le parecía interesante, además había dicho muchas cosas que en parte podían delatarla.  
  
Es cuando Ayumi pensó en varias cosas, talvez no debía decírselo a Sadako, ella no lo vería de la manera en la que ella lo veía, seria diferente.  
  
Llego a casa subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama cerro los ojos cansada, y antes de quedarse dormida las palabras de Sora estaban en su mente.  
  
"Si no lo conociera de tanto pensaría que somos novios."  
  
Continuara...  
  
R/R 


End file.
